Toru Tale
by EGH Studios official
Summary: Sohei toru grew up knowing she was tretaed badly and was the weird girl. Nowbthat she is older and taller, she will go on many ninja missions with her new team. Naruto Uzumaki, her childhood friend, Sakura Haruno her mortal enemy and Sasuke Uchiha the dark angsty teen. What in this ninja workd will happen?


"I was always treated badly for many reasons. I was bullied for being taller than most of my classmates. I did most things different from everyone else and that made my progress of becoming a ninja suffer. My own clan treated me diffrently and spread rumors about me and weirdo personality."

"An example of a rumor that was spread was that I was a grown and insane woman and was alive for years. Even though during that time I was only 13."

"I was also treated differently because of being friends with Naruto, beast boy is what I called him."

"Naruto has the nine tailed fox sealed within him by the fourth hokage and was shunned by the village."

"I guess it was fate that we were meant to meet because of our reputations."

"You may be wondering who I am. Well... my name is Sohei Toru or Toru Sohei. This is the story of my great adventure or the story of how I became a great ninja."

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure and no clouds could be seen within the sky. You could hear the birds chirping and singing in a beautiful melody...

But you could also hear the bantering of a blonde haired boy with an orange jumpsuit and big goggles and a dark brown ponytailed-haired girl with a long dark blue sleeved shirt with tan knee length shorts, painting symbols on the Hokage statues.

You could also hear the yelling ninja scolding and in a way , begging the two to stop. They eventually ran to the third hokage's office and started screaming. "I assume Naruto and Sohei are pulling a prank.

Sohei stuck out her tongue at the angry ninjas throwing insults at the two teens. Soon a chunin with a hairdue that looked like a man-bun came out and stared at the trouble makers. "Crap it's Iruka sensei! He's going to kill us!" exclaimed Naruto freaking.

"I think we can escape let me just..." replied Sohei as she started to slip. She screamed loudly as paint fell on her face.

Right before she reached the bottom she hung upside down on one of the ropes. Iruka came down and hung them on both of his shoulders.

They eventually made it to the ninja academy and Iruka sat the teens down and scolded them.

"Listen! You two are about the worst students I've ever taught! Naruto, you never listen and Sohei you have so much potential! You just don't want to live up to it!

"The graduation test is in two weeks both of you failed the last two times!" explained Iruka. Sohei looked like she had a epiphany, or a realization. Sohei stood up looking down at the ground. "Sorry Iruka sensei. I'll try harder next next time." Sohei said looking sad. Sohei and Naruto went to sit down.

She knew she was strong, she had great chakra control and her height gave her advantages no one else had, but she had doubts, her weird and rebellious attitude made her think she would good of on the test and fail.

This made her think she would never become a ninja and made her want to train harder and faster. She was naturally good at taijutsu, but ninjutsu was harder for her to understand so that would be something to work on.

"Come on Sohei you can't be believing that his lecturing would actually help you right?!" asked Naruto frowning at Sohei.

Sohei stayed silent and tried to ignore Naruto's words. Naruto finally calmed down enough for Iruka to get back to his teaching. "Right now because of Naruto, you will be having a transformation arts test. You will need to conjure up a form looking like me." explained Iruka crossing his arms.

All of the students groans at Naruto and Sohei while stomping down the stairs. "First up...

_Sohei Toru_

Sohei went up and tried her very hardest to transform into Iruka and...

She did..

She focused manly on details and the face was a little different but over all her form was amazing. "Good job Sohei! Looks like my training got to you." said Iruka smiling at the brunette. She smiled back in relief and went back to her seat.

She sat next to a pink haired girl wearing a hot pink dress and didn't like that at all. She thought the girl sitting next to her was annoying, too girly, boy focused, and an over all bully. "Hi weirdo! You trying to get to Sasuke, I don't think so!" said the girl.

"Listen Sakura, I don't like Sasuke in fact, I don't like his edgy atyle and personality! Ok!" replied Sohei.

Two weeks had past and Sohei felt ready for the test. She trained all day for the last few weeks and had a good rest and breakfast and was ready. She soon ran into Naruto and they walked together to school. "So, Sohei, what do you think the test is going to be about?" asked Naruto with a confused but curious look on his face wanting Sohei's opinion.

"I honestly don't know. My parents told me to work on ninjutsu because their tests related to ninjutsu." replied Sohei.

"Oh.. wow your parents are really smart!" replied Naruto happy but sad at the same time.

"Thank you!" said Sohei.

When they made it too the classroom they saw Iruka and another man with silver hair that had a purple tint to it. "Today's graduation test is going to test your clone skills. In a nutshell you will be doing a simple clone jutsu." explained Iruka.

"First up, Sohei Toru!" said the man with purple and silver hair.

"Really? Apparently I'm always first!" Thought Sohei to herself. She went to the front of the room and tried a clone Justus she managed to make three clones and was happy.

She smiled widely at the teachers and asked, "Did I pass?! Am I a ninja?!" The teachers looked back at her and Iruka replied, "Yes you are a genin now, you can go and grab a head protector over there.

She ran over and put the headband around her stomach. She then ran over back to her seat and felt so accomplished.

Soon after all the students were called and past their test Sohei went outside and saw her mom. Her mom ran over and congratulated her.

Sohei looked over and saw these girls talking bad about Naruto. Being his friend she felt enraged, "HEY! Stop it! What would you do if you failed and never had parents!"

"Listen you weirdo, he failed get over it! You shouldn't even been friends with him!" exclaimed the girls. She ran away in disgust. When she looked back at the tire Naruto was gone. "I think I should go into the forest to practice earth style, bye mom!" yelled Sohei as she sprinted into the forest.

Sohei took out a scroll and rolled it out. She then bit her finger and place her hand on the scroll. Soon after, a small coyote came out. "Hello Saki!" exclaimed Sohei.

"Hello Sohei, did you pass your test?" replied the coyote who had the ability to speak.

Sohei pointed to her headband. "Duh! Look at the headband! I'm did amazing on the test!"

"Now I have to practice water style so let's go to the river." explained Sohei. Sohei ran to the river while Saki was hunting nearby. Soon Sohei heard a scream that sounded like Naruto.

"What's going on?!" she asked to herself.

When she made it to the source of the scream, she saw her sensei against a building. He was covered in blood. She looked up and saw Naruto staring at a man that looked familiar. "Better run girl, also don't go tell the village in here ok." said the man smirking.

"Sohei run!! Tell the village I'm injured! GO!" yelled Iruka. "No! I won't leave you like this!" replied Sohei closing her fists. "That's Mizuki, he has tricked Naruto into grabbing a scroll with forbidden jutsu!" explained Iruka.

Mizuki then through a shurikin at Sohei which then pulled of her hair pin, putting her hair down. "Ahh!" yelled Sohei falling down.

"Using what little chakra she had left, she used a jutsu she had made up herself, "Water Style! Water disposition jutsu!" yelled Sohei as water from the river cane by and shot at Mizuki. Sohei had little chakra so her move was weak and Mizuki dodged it quickly.

"My, apparently the weirdo has her own jutsu." said Mizuki giving off an evil aura. "You know Naruto, and Sohei, their was a rule created for this village." explained Mizuki. "A rule?" exclaimed Naruto and Sohei turning their heads in confusion. "A rule that was never to be mentioned to you two."

"No! Mizuki, Stop!"

"This rule was created because you are the nine tailed fox and you, Sohei are a non tailed coyote beast!" yelled Mizuki insanely. "NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE LOVED!!"

Sohei fell back and Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran into the forest. "Sohei, transform into me, but try harder this time!" explained Iruka transforming into Naruto. Sohei tried hard and turned into a replica of Iruka. Sohei followed behind Naruto noticing someone that looked like Iruka next to him.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Sohei noticed Saki below the trees following them. Sohei smirked as she fell back knowing that he wasn't Naruto.

The real Iruka fell back into the same building and Mizuki jumped down. "Why Naruto?" Mizuki asked. Sohei turned back into her normal self, "Crap!" she said to herself as she hid in a tree.

"Wait.. how do you know that I'm not Iruka...?"

"Because I am." answered the real Iruka smirking. "Then who is that?" exclaimed Mizuki.

Sohei turned back into Iruka before Mizuki pointed towards her. "I'm Sohei by the way!" answered Sohei jumping down from a tree.

"Fine.. I'll just finish you both!!" yelled Mizuki throwing a giant shurikin. Sohei jumped in front of Iruka, wanting to save him. Naruto then came from behind a tree and jumped in front of the the two.

Iruka pushed Sohei to the side and Fell on top of Naruto, protecting him. The giant shurikin came and stabbed Iruka in the back. Sohei didn't notice Iruka crying over Naruto and started to clean her wounds.

When she turned back she saw Naruto almost going berserk. "If you hurt my sensei... I WILL KILL YOU!!" The blonde yelled. Sohei ran over to Iruka trying to clean his wounds.

They both looked at Naruto and were amazed. Naruto had made so many clones. They all were punching Mizuki until he was knocked out. "Wow..." exclaimed Sohei. She had never seen something this powerful in her entire life.

"Listen Mizuki, Naruto and Sohei are some of the best students I've ever taught." explained Iruka smiling at his two students. After they left Iruka showed Naruto that he past and Sohei came over to Iruka to ask him, "Who was the coyote demon?"

"You will have an answer soon." replied Iruka leaving the scene to congratulate Naruto. Sohei looked down for a second and immediately became happy again. Sohei didn't care that she had no answers she just wanted to be the best female ninja ever. She wanted to finally get recognized as a hero to her clan.

Two days later she sat down at a random seat and saw a boy with black hair shaped like a ducks butt. Sohei almost burst out laughing but just giggled a little bit. "What are laughing about?" asked the black haired boy annoyed.

"Nothing. Just your weird hair, Sasuke." replied Sohei still trying her best not to laugh. Naruto came over and waved at Sohei. She waved but and smiled widely. He went to sit down next to Sohei.

Naruto looked over to see Sakura looking over his face in the direction of Sasuke. Naruto looked like he clearly took it the wrong way and blushed. "Naruto! Move! And you too weirdo!" the pink haired girl yelled pushing Naruto and Sohei just to sit next to Sasuke. Sohei looked at Naruto and gave a sign of her puking and then she laughed.

Naruto seemed to have understood her sign and also laughed, "So, I heard we're getting Jonin sensei, who do you think it's going to be?" asked Naruto looked at Sohei. "I kinda hope it's Kurenai a newbie jonin, that would be nice." replied Sohei.

Iruka came in the classroom and checked his check board a couple of times. He then started his introduction speech. "As of today, all of you are ninjas. You are merely genin, rookie ninja. The most difficult part of your new lives has barley begun. Now, all of you will be assigned missions requested by the village." Iruka said before continuing.

"Each of you will be placed in 3 or 4 man squads and each of you will have a Jonin mentor. Whatever instructions your sensei gives you, you continue by following them.

Sohei was excited to be in a new squad and a new life that would begin for her. Sohei blacked out for the other teams being called. When Iruka called your name, that's when you payed attention.

"Sohei Toru. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. "Noooo!!!" yelled Sakura. Sohei didn't look too happy that Sakura was on her team and banged her head against the table.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"No!!" yelled Naruto. Sakura jumped out of her seat and put her hands, "Yeah!!! Woohoo!!" she yelled trying to calm down. Sohei banged her head against the table again. "Come on sensei! Why would you put a master ninja like me with a loser like him!"

"Listen Naruto, Sasuke's grades were the best of his class . Yours, were at the bottom. Everyone except Sohei laughed. "Everyone go have lunch, I will introduce you all to your Jonin sensei in about an hour." explained Iruka.

Everyone left the academy to go have lunch. Sohei went her own way and ate lunch in a tree. She ate her lunch relatively quickly and she trained with her coyote Saki. After an hour past by she went to sit down in a seat in the empty classroom. Only the newly made team 7 was there.

"Naruto!! What are you doing!!" yelled Sakura watching Naruto place an eraser on the door, planning to prank their Jonin sensei.

"This is what he gets for being late!" responded Naruto. Soon a man came in as an eraser fell on his head. He was silver haired, looked like he was in his 20's, he had a traditional Jonin uniform, and his mask and headband covered most of his face.

"Let's see, my first impression of you all is... I hate you all." the man said relatively calm. Everyone had a dark cloud over his head. Soon the team was on the roof of a building.

"So tell me about yourselves." exclaimed the man. "But how?" asked Sohei turning her head. "Names, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies." answered the man.

"How bout you start us off coach." exclaimed Naruto. "Fine then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, I have many hobbies, and I have no desire to tell you anything about my dreams."

"Well he said a lot." Sakura said sarcastically. "First up.. you, the girl with the ponytail." exclaimed Kakashi. "Ok, my name is Sohei Toru, I like to hang out with friends and I don't really enjoy focusing on love like some people." exclaimed Sohei looking at Sakura. She then continued her words slowly looking away from Sakura.

"I have an a dream of becoming great ninja! I have a hobby of hanging out with my coyote." Sohei continued. "Alright next the blonde." explained Kakashi. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen is many kinds, what I hate is the 3 minute wait. My dream is to become the greatest hokage ever!" exclaimed Naruto in a cool pose.

All Sohei did was smile at him. She believed in his dreams ever since they met. She wasn't going to stop now. She didn't really pay attention when Naruto was talking about his hobbies.

"Next the pink haired female." exclaimed Kakashi. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... well. Um... my dream is ahh!!" squealed Sakura excitingly making Sohei slightly move from her seat.

"Oh, I hate Naruto." explained Sakura finishing her sentence. Sohei was very annoyed by her remark. "Lastly, the black haired boy." finalized Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very little likes and I don't like many things. My dream is barley a dream because I'll make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan by killing certain man.

Everyone went through many different thoughts, contemplating what Sasuke just said.

"Well, now that we are finished follow me to the training field tomorrow, I have a test for you." explained Kakashi.


End file.
